


One Magickal Mirror

by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire



Series: Magickal Mirror [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Baz is a bit cocky, Cock Worship, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay Simon Snow, Gay Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Getting Together, Happy, Idiots in Love, In a way, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired by Snow White, M/M, Magic Mirrors, Mentioned Agatha Wellbelove, Mentioned Penelope Bunce, Oblivious Simon Snow, POV First Person, POV Simon Snow, Pale cock with a hint of grey, Pining Simon Snow, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Snow is Gay for Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon is a complete moron, True Love, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Loves Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow in Love, Watford Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire
Summary: [Explicit] 18+ Simon and Baz.Inspired by”Magic mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?”
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Magickal Mirror [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943974
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	One Magickal Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> My biggest problem is that as soon as I write anything where Simon is semi-intelligent, I have this uncontrollable _need_ to write a complete moron Simon.  
>   
> So here it is, a very short ficlet. It’s an au of my [Magickal Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283220) drabble that was an au of [Simon Saves Baz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213623/chapters/50502569) by [SimoneX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimoneX/pseuds/SimoneX).
> 
> * * *

# SIMON

Baz has been locking himself up in the ensuite a lot lately, (plotting hard my demise no doubt.)

Fortunately, this gives me all the privacy I need to find out who I want the most in the world. 

Agatha broke up with me again and Penny thinks it’s time I face some hard truths. She thinks that the two of us aren’t meant to be. (I might be thinking that too, but I prefer not to.)

That’s why she gave me a magickal mirror that will work with my magic and will show me my true love. I know that I _should_ hope it’s Agatha, but I’m really not for some reason. (I doubt she is either.)

Penny told me that there’s a risk I won’t see the whole person in the mirror. I’m sure I can figure it out though. 

It’ll probably be their face.

I cast, **_”Magic mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?”_ **

An image appears — a flawless pale cock, the colour of grey.

This doesn’t actually come as a big surprise. I’ve been looking at blokes and grading how fit they are for years. 

Goblins are very handsome, most devils are fairly fit too. 

Also Marcus — Baz’s cousin, the one with blond streaks in his hair is fit. 

Niall not so much. (And it’s definitely _not_ because he’s Baz’s best friend and I’m jealous that he has at least some kind of relationship with Baz.)

Baz is the fittest of them all. (Obviously.)

I just need to figure out whom this cock belongs to. 

If I’m being completely honest with myself, I’m glad it looks the way it does. I think I prefer it in this shade — _grey_. (That’s my favourite colour.) 

Who knows maybe it’s even cold to the touch. 

That seems like a perfect combination for a cock. Everything one could ever want and wish for.

”What are you doing, Snow?” Baz asks as he comes out from the ensuite. (I haven’t heard him. He’s much stealthier than I am.)

”I’m thinking about a pale cock and how to find it,” I answer and then quickly realize what I’ve just said.

He looks at the mirror and raises his eyebrow at me, ”Do you now?”

I look up at him then and take him all in.

Baz is so bloody fit. (As I said he’s the fittest of them all.)

His black hair is falling in lazy waves over his forehead. 

There’s some exposed skin too since he hasn’t buttoned up his shirt yet. The alabaster has the prettiest shade of grey.

 _Oh_.

I blush and then swallow. Does he know? Has he figured it out, that it’s him I want? (I might have figured it out years ago myself, but was trying not to think about it.)

”I’m sure you’ll find your pale cock in no time,” he says and then adds while walking back towards the ensuite. ”After all, how many can there be?”

I swallow again, ”Where- where are you going?”

”To take a shower,” he announces almost dismissively. I keep imagining him naked. He’ll probably kill me if he knew…

Baz is not into me.

”But you’ve just been there,” I tell him in case he forgot. 

Although the way he’s looking at me makes me wonder if I’m missing something here. 

He locks eyes with me again, more intensely this time and speaks very slowly as if I’m a complete moron, ”Yes, I have taken a shower already. However, perhaps this time I won’t be _alone_.”

Merlin, it turns out I am a complete moron. (Who knew?)

Baz _is_ into me.

I follow him to the ensuite eagerly and can’t help but wonder if his cock is actually cold to the touch. (I’m constantly overheating so it might come in handy.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 😎


End file.
